Meeting Again
by dark-angel-rising
Summary: After two years, Yuya and Kyo meet at an old inn, and their feelings for each other come out in the open. First SDK fic. Please review!


Meeting Again

By dark-angel-rising

It had been two years since Kyo found his body, and since Yuya saw him last. After all that she went through at the side of the Thousand Man Slayer, her life as a bounty huntress seemed rather pointless and boring. She longed for the days when she followed reverently in Kyo's steps, watching him fight opponent after opponent and always coming out on top. She missed Benitora with his lecherous comments and shameless flirting, she missed Yukimura and his somewhat unnerving smile, she missed Bon and Mahiro, and Akira, and Sasuke-kun… and most of all, she missed Kyo. She missed everything about him, his eyes, his voice, his touch…"

She had cried when he left, suddenly feeling the horrible loneliness that she felt when her brother was killed. She had nowhere to go, no one to come home to, and now that her life-mission had been completed, nothing to live for anymore. They had all offered her a place, but she politely declined all of them. She didn't care that if she were to go with Benitora and Mahiro back to Edo, she could have anything her heart desired; or that if she went with Akira her life would be a never-ending fairytale; or the prospect of a new adventure everyday if she decided to live with Yukimura and the Sanada Ten at Kudoyama. Because in the end, all the wanted was Kyo. She wanted to always be by his side, no matter the pain and the suffering that she had to put up with.

But Kyo was gone. He disappeared in the middle of the night leaving no trace of his destination.

At the moment, she was staying in a cheap inn in a town a few miles west of Kyoto. Her room smelled like dust and the futon was moth-eaten and lumpy. She felt that it was better if she had spent the night outside, but it looked like it would rain soon.

She tossed and turned as she listened to the approaching thunder, until with a frustrated grunt she got up and went out to the over-grown garden.

She imagined it would have been beautiful when this place was built, the lovely sakura tree standing next to the small pond, the blossoms floating on its smooth surface. She walked on the cool stepping-stones; her bare feet tickled by the somewhat over-grown grass, reverently watching the gathering clouds in the distance as they overtook the bright stars above. The only source of light was the shining moon, almost full, its silvery light casting a spell over the garden. She was so immersed in the wild and feral beauty of the place that she didn't notice the figure of a man leaning casually against the wall of the inn.

"Shouldn't you be inside sleeping?" He asked, making her jump in surprise and reach for her trusty gun. He grinned, his face hidden by shadows. She was the same as ever.

Standing up, he strode over to her; the grace with which he held himself in such darkness was incredible. He laughed softly as he stared down the barrel of her revolver,

"You haven't changed at all, dog-face."

The gun fell to the ground with a soft thump, and Yuya's 'game face' was gone, replaced with a look of surprise and perhaps relief.

"Kyo…" She breathed, staring up at him. Without any warning, she flung herself at his chest, breathing in the scent that was unmistakably Kyo.

He was surprised, to say the least, when she hugged him, and though the contact was unexpected, he didn't push her away or say anything, relishing her touch for a moment.

"So, I see you missed me." He finally muttered softly into her hair. She nodded, and pulled away, looking up at him. "Kyo… What are you doing here?"

"Passing through." He said shortly, "By the way…" He reached out so fast that Yuya didn't even see his hand. "Hmmm… you're still pretty small. Have you been eating properly?" She flushed crimson and jerked away, glowering at him, her hands places protectively over her chest. He laughed, making her gaze darken considerably.

She turned around to go back to her room, when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. Her small body was pressed firmly against his toned stomach and chest, his hand still clutching her wrist tightly, and his other arm wrapped securely around her, his nose pressed into her hair. Her eyes widened, but she didn't struggle against his grip, instead relaxing in his embrace. She felt like for the first time in two years that everything was all right.

He pushed her away a little, and looked down into her eyes, the light of the moon making their emerald depths stand out even more against her pale skin.

Of all his companions, she had been the hardest to let go of. He hated it when she cried, he hated it when she hurt, he couldn't describe the pure rage he had felt when he thought he lost her, first to Akira, and then to the Shinrei's waterwyrms. And despite all that he had put her through, she followed him telling him that if he dared to get killed she would march down to hell itself and drag him back. He loved her. Every stubborn, loud, immature inch of her.

Not fully in control of his actions, though he had no protest against them, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped, but quickly settled into the kiss, bringing her hand up to grip his kimono as if afraid that it was a dream and he might disappear. His hands played through her silken gold hair, pulling her closer to him.

His tongue danced against her lips, parting them and admitting entrance into her moist mouth.

Tentatively, she reached her free hand up and lightly began to stroke his jaw line, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

"Kyo…" She whispered softly as they broke apart momentarily to catch their breath. He grinned cockily, pleased with the way his name rolled off her tongue. He leaned down again; fully intent on capturing her sweet lips again, but stooped as he saw the look on her face.

She looked to be on the verge of tears, and her petite frame looked tired and broken.

"You're going to disappear again, aren't you? I'll wake up tomorrow to find out that you already left by yourself."

Kyo was disturbed that she thought that, and even more disturbed when the thought had actually crossed his mind. After all, he was a demon who strove to be the strongest, and had many enemies. And if those enemies found out that he had a woman traveling with him, specifically a woman who made him feel as human as he could get… he didn't want to think of the danger that his company would put her in.

He slowly let go of her slender body and she slid down onto the cool grass. He didn't move, staring at her crumpled form. Her soft golden hair fell down over her face, hiding watering eyes. Suddenly she looked up at him, and he took an involuntary step back when he saw she was smiling. It was gentle and sad, with crystalline tears at the corners of her eyes.

"You never change Kyo." She said wearily, still smiling.

He had to smirk at that one, and pulled her up against him, relishing in the feel of her body against his own.

He had wanted to hold her for a long time, probably since Aokigahara, when he had found out that she hadn't died. But the knowledge that it was not his own body, but rather Kyoshiro's that would have the pleasure of holding her had restrained him from touching her unless it was necessary.

He was pulled from his thoughts by her soft voice.

"I don't mind if there's danger, Kyo. I've faced the Mibu at your side, and after them, I think I can face anything else in your way."

"Don't be vain."

_You are a lot stronger than you look._

"Vanity has nothing to do with it, Kyo."

_I don't care if I face death again, as long as you're there next to me._

"Don't blame me if you get killed."

_Stay by my side, and I'll protect you with my life._

"Then don't be offended when I turn you in for the one million ryo bounty."

_I'll never leave._

"Fine."

"Fine."

And in the overgrown and uncared for garden in an obscure inn outside Kyoto, silence reigned as the two people who had unconsciously been longing and searching for each other for the better part of two years were finally reunited. And it began to rain.

Author's Notes -

Well, that is my first SDK fic, and this took me about counts three? No, four months to finish, mainly because I've been concentrating on my Naruto and Hellsing projects. But anyway, I love the manga (the anime is okay, I guess) and I love this pairing.

Please review!

DAR


End file.
